Sakura new Journey's life
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: "Naruto, Sasuke-kun... aku merindukan kalian, apa kabar kalian disana? Terimakasih atas semua kenangan yang pernah kita jalani bersama, terimaksih atas segalanya. Aku...aku sangat menyayangi kalian." DLDR! Please RnR. Sakura centric. Setting Canon! re-publish


**New Journey of Sakura's Life**

Disclaimer**(Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**)

**New journey of Sakura's life****Kamikaze Ayy** / **Arlinz**

Rating : T (teen)

Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (little)

Setting : Canon/Semi Canon

**WARNING**: EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

NO FLAME

.

.

Summary:

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_... aku merindukan kalian, apa kabar kalian disana? Terimakasih atas semua kenangan yang pernah kita jalani bersama, terimaksih atas segalanya. Aku...aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Sakura berkata seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan menutup kedua iris _e__merald_nya, ia terlihat begitu menghayati dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hey Sakura, tidakkah kau tau dua orang yang sedang kau pikirkan itu tengah melihatmu sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataanmu dari atas langit.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading… ^_^

.

.

.

.

Angin mendesir, menerpa segala yang menghalangi, membawa udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Langit kelam nan gelap, tak tampak secerah cahaya bergemerlapan. Gadis itu, tegak berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Wajah manisnya kuyu, Rambut merah jambunya acak-acakan tak beraturan. Tatapannya sayu nan penuh sirat kesedihan.  
>"Naruto, Sasuke-<em>kun<em>," lirihnya sendu. Butir kristal jatuh meninggalkan singgasana sang _emerald_, mengaliri kembali bekas aliran yang baru saja mengering di pipinya. Menambah kesan mengenaskan pada keadaannya. Pandangannya nanar menatap lurus ke arah horizon langit, seolah disana nampak wajah orang-orang yang sangat dirindukannya.  
>"Kenapa? Kenapa pergi, Naruto, Sasuke-<em>kun<em>?" Isakan gadis itu semakin pilu, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar pasti tak kan tega.  
>"Ku mohon kembalilah," ucapnya dengan sendu.<p>

.  
>~Flash Back ON~<p>

.

"Arrrrgghhhhhhh..."  
>Suara teriakan itu begitu memekakkan telinga, nadanya pilu menusuk sanubari siapapun yang mendengarnya. Banyak <em>shinobi<em> dan _kunoichi_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya, bahkan tak sedikit diantara mereka yang sudah terkapar kaku menjadi mayat di sekitar area tanah lapang yang tampak sangat berantakan tersebut. Hei, bagaimana tidak berantakan? Beberapa Saat yang lalu tempat tersebut menjadi arena pertarungan antara Tobi melawan Naruto yang dibantu Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke telah berhasil disadarkan kembali oleh Naruto, sehingga ia berbalik membantu Naruto melawan Tobi untuk melindungi Konoha. Butuh usaha yang begitu keras dalam menghadapi Tobi, sang dalang utama dibalik pecahnya perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namun, tentu saja pertarungan tersebut akhirnya dimenangkan oleh 'duo tokoh utama' kita, Naruto dan Sasuke.  
>mereka bertarung dengan megarahkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki hingga <em>chakra<em> mereka terkuras habis. Dan mereka berdua kini terkulai lemah tak berdaya di bawah terik matahari.  
>"Sasuke, ka-kau tau? A-aku begitu senang da-dapat membawamu kembali," ucap Naruto dengan kata- katanya yang tersenggal karena darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.<br>"Aku tidak kembali, Dobe!" Sasuke menjawab dengan suara yang sangat lirih.  
>Naruto tersenyum, manik <em>s<em>_apphire_nya menengadah menatap langit. Tatapannya begitu lembut.  
>"Sakura-<em>chan<em> pa-pasti senang, ia terlalu menderita de-dengan kepergianmu dulu," terang Naruto.  
>"Cih... perempuan itu terlalu menyebalkan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu miris.<br>"Andai dia du-dulu tak ja-jatuh cinta padamu, ia se-sekarang pasti sudah kubahagiakan. Aku begitu menyayanginya, sama seperti ia yang begitu menyayangimu." Naruto tersenyum pilu mengingat kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya."Namun aku begitu bahagia karena dapat menjaganya selama ini. Menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya kau isi," sambungnya lagi. Sasuke terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk memproses apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut. iris _o__nyx_ yang sekelam malam dan berlumur darah akibat penggunaan Sharingan yang berlebihan itu menutup.  
>"Terlambat," sahut sasuke pelan.<br>"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang agak dipaksakan.  
>"Sudah terlambat untuk kita dapat menyayanginya lagi," lirihan suara Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tercengang sekaligus senang karena sahabatnya tersebut masih dapat dikatakan punya hati. <p>

Dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah seorang_ Kunoichi_ berambut _pink _yang tampaknya begitu terburu-buru dan cemas.  
>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>... Naruto," bibirnya tak henti melafalkan nama kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia semakin dekat dan sudah dapat melihat kedua orang yang amat disayanginya itu tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. baju mereka tampak berlumuran darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka sobek ditubuh mereka.  
>Sakura -nama gadis tersebut- semakin mempercepat langkahnya, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah segera menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatnya.<br>"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_... Bertahanlah!" Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto dan mulai menguarkan cakra hijau dari telapak tangannya ke dada Naruto.  
>"Sebaiknya kau o-obati dulu Sasuke, Sakura-<em>chan<em>! Ke-keadaannya jauh le-lebih parah dibandingkan aku," ucap Naruto dengan terbata.  
>"Baiklah, kau bertahanlah dulu, Naruto." Sakura beranjak menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah diambang kesadarannya. Ia mulai mengobati Sasuke dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih begitu menyayangi 'Sasukenya'.<br>"Cih, berhenti menangis gadis bodoh!" Sasuke berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menghindari kontak mata dengan sang manik _e__merald_.  
>"Jangan bicara dulu , Sasuke-<em>kun<em>!" sahut Sakura seraya terisak.  
>"Ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya tidak merespon <em>chakra<em> medisku?" sambung Sakura lagi, kini ia benar-benar panik.  
>"Sakura..." Sasuke berkata lirih seraya tangan kanannya meraih pipi Sakura. Sakura tersentak atas perlakuan lembut sang Uchiha tersebut.<p>

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_! Ku mohon." Sakura berkata dengan wajah penuh bias air mata.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia, Sakura!"

"..."  
>"<em>Arigatou<em>," sambung Sasuke lagi. Sinar matanya meredup, perlahan tangannya terkulai jatuh ke tanah. Detak jantungnya tak lagi terdengar.  
>"SASUKE-<em>KUN<em>..." Sakura berteriak kencang. Ia tak percaya, kepergian Sasuke secepat itu di depan matanya sendiri. Sakura segera mengusap air matanya, ia sadar masih ada Naruto yang butuh pertolongannya.  
>"Naruto, ku mohon bertahanlah." Sakura kembali menguarkan <em>chakra<em> medisnya ke dada Naruto, berharap ia dapat menyelamatkannya. Setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dari peraduan _b__lue __sapphire _miliknya. Ya, Naruto menangis mengetahui Sasuke tidak dapat bertahan hidup.  
>"Sakura-<em>chan<em>, be-berhentilah menangis," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miris meski luka menganga kembali menoreh nuraninya.

.  
>~Naruto POV~<br>.

Gadis ini masih sama seperti dulu, ia begitu rapuh, bahkan sangat rapuh. _Kami-sama_ ku mohon berikanlah kebahagiaan padanya, aku begitu menyayanginya. Dia sudah cukup banyak menderita, aku tau ia begitu kuat, namun aku juga tau jika terkadang air matanya bisa turun begitu saja karena perasaannya yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. _Kaa-san_, sepertinya aku telah menemukan cintaku. Ia gadis yang manis dan penuh kasih sayang, ia benar-benar mirip _kaa-san_. Aku tau, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menoleh kepadaku, aku tau ia begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Huh, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah melampaui si _Teme_ itu. Lihatlah, ia berusaha keras menyelamatkanku, padahal ia tau bahwa hidupku tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Perlahan, aku menggenggam tangannya. Ku lihat ia tersentak atas tindakanku ini, matanya sembab oleh air mata yang terus menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah menangis! Jangan terlalu sedih, ini sudah jadi jalan ninja kami," ku coba menghibur dia agar berhenti menangis. Tak sanggup rasanya melihat gadis yang amat ku sayangi ini bersedih begitu dalam.  
>"Naruto, ku mohon tetaplah hidup bersamaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura memohon kepadaku, betapa senangnya hatiku karena ternyata ia membutuhkan kehadiranku. Tapi maaf Sakura-<em>chan<em>, sepertinya tubuhku ini tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, maaf karena permohonanmu kali ini mungkin tidak dapat ku kabulkan.

.  
>~Normal POV~<p>

"Naruto, bertahanlah..." Sakura masih tetap berusaha mengobati Naruto dengan chakra medisnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau, hal tersebut percuma, karena Naruto sudah sampai batasnya. Tubuh Naruto tidak merespon _Chakra_ medis yang ia berikan, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura semakin deras mengalirkan liquid bening dari manik _e__merald_nya.  
>"Sakura-<em>chan<em>, entah ini su-sudah yang keberapa kali aku mengatakannya kepadamu, ta-tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi, se-setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi," ucap naruto seraya memandang lurus pada bola mata hijau Sakura.  
>"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto? Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku," jawab Sakura.<br>"Sakura-_chan_, sudahlah..." Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.  
>"Sakura-<em>chan<em>, _Daisuki dayo_..."

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura-_chan_..."

_Pluk.__.._

__Tangan Naruto yang tadi menggenggam jemari Sakura kini jatuh terkulai, mata blue oceannya meredup dan kemudian tertutup rapat. Nafas Naruto berhenti, Jantungnya tak lagi berdetak.  
>"NARUTOOOO..." Sakura berteriak kencang, tak percaya bahwa ia kehilangan dua rekan setimnya sekaligus sahabat yang disayanginya dalam sekejap dihadapan matanya sendiri.<br>Zzraaaaashh...  
>Air pun mulai berguguran dari langit, seolah juga ikut menangis atas duka yang tengah menimpa Sakura.<p>

.  
>~Flash Back Off~<br>.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tak dihiraukannya, rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyiksa dari pada rasa dingin di kulitnya.  
>"Naruto.. Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, entah aku harus bagaimana tanpa kalian," bahkan Sakura tak dapat lagi menangis, kering sudah air matanya setelah ia tumpahkan bersama kesedihannya selama berhari-hari.

_Wuuuuuzzhh__..._  
>Angin bercampur debu dan pasir berhembus dengan lembut membelai pipi ranumnya dan menggelitik indra perasanya.<br>Kemudian, Pasir tersebut berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sesosok tubuh berwajah tampan dengan tulisan '_Ai_' di dahinya. Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya dan yang kini tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya.  
>"<em>Ka..kazekage-sama<em>," ucap Sakura, begitu menyadari siapa sosok yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura segera menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang hampir mengering di pipinya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya berusaha menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sosok dihadapannya itu, lalu Sakura segera membungkuk dalam, bermaksud memberi hormat pada penguasa desa Suna tersebut.

"Berhenti bersikap formal seperti itu, Sakura!" ucap sosok yang dipanggil _Kazekage_ oleh Sakura tadi, yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.  
>"A..ah, <em>Sumimasem, Kazekage-sama,<em>" jawab Sakura seraya berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar akibat tangisannya beberapa saat lalu.  
>sosok <em>Kazekage<em> tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, tatapannya melembut memandang gadis manis yang kini begitu rapuh keadaannya.  
><em>GR<em>_E__EB__..._  
>Tiba-tiba sosok <em>Kazekage<em> itu mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukannya seolah hendak merasakan kepedihan yang kini tengah melanda gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut. Sakura terkejut atas tindakan _Kazekage _tersebut, pasalnya, sosok itu adalah sosok yang jarang dapat bersikap lembut pada orang lain.  
>"<em>Ka..kazekage-sama<em>," Sakura menengadah memandang heran pada makhluk yang kini tengah mendekapnya.  
>"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Sakura! Sebut namaku, panggil aku Gaara!" Sosok yang mengakui bahwa namanya adalah Gaara itu kembali memandang tajam namun tersirat sendu pada gadis yang kini tengah ia dekap.<br>"_Gomenne_, Gaara." Sakura menunduk, dapat ia rasakan wangi maskulin khas laki-laki bercampur dengan aroma pasir menyeruak dalam rongga pembauannya, menimbulkan sensasi geli.  
>"Menangislah, Sakura."<br>Bagai terhipnotis atas perkataan Gaara, Sakura kini tak dapat lagi membendung pertahanannya, _liquid_ bening itu kembali mengalir deras di pipinya, Sakura membalas dekapan Gaara, mencari ketenangan di , ia juga mengerti tentang kesedihan saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai seperti yang kini tengah Sakura rasakan. Timbul sebersit rasa dalam dada Gaara untuk melindungi gadis rapuh ini dari segala bahaya. Hey, tidakkah kau Sadar, Sakura? _Kazekage_ kita ini sejak lama sudah sering memperhatikanmu.  
>"Gaara, hikz... Naruto dan Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, hikz... meninggalkanku." Sakura terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat.  
>Gaara mengerti, ia mengerti tentang kisah hidup <em>kunoichi<em> dalam pelukannya ini, ia juga mengerti tentang kesedihan saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai seperti yang kini tengah Sakura rasakan. Timbul sebersit rasa dalam dada Gaara untuk melindungi gadis rapuh ini dari segala bahaya.  
>"Ssshht, aku mengerti Sakura, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Gaara mengelus mahkota merah muda milik Sakura, berusaha menenangkan sang pemiliknya. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan pakaiannya basah oleh air mata Sakura, setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk <em>kunoichi<em> kesayangannya tersebut.  
>setalah puas menangis, Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menghapus air matanya, lalu ia mendongak menatap sepasang manik jade milik Gaara.<br>"Terimakasih, Gaara. Aku sedikit merasa tenang sekarang," ucap Sakura tulus seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.  
>Gaara tercengang, senyum Sakura begitu manis, apapun...apapun akan dilakukannya demi mempertahankan senyum itu.<br>Gaara, sepertinya kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta, eh?  
>"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau tampak lebih manis saat tersenyum, Sakura." jawab Gaara dengan sudut bibir terangkat sedikit membentuk seulas senyum tipis.<br>Sakura menunduk, tak dapat dihindari, wajahnya kini tengah merona karena perkataan Gaara.  
>"Aku tau kau begitu menyayangi mereka, tapi apa kau tidak sadar, dengan kau meratapi kepergian mereka seperti ini, itu hanya akan mengecewakan mereka di alam sana," sambung Gaara.<br>Sakura tercengang, ia sadar, keterpurukannya yang terlalu berlarut-larut ini pasti akan membuat sedih dua orang sahabatnya di alam sana.  
>"Kau benar, Gaara." Sakura menjawab dengan nada sendu.<br>"Berhentilah menagis, kau masih harus terus menjalani hidup." Gaara kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.  
>"Iya... Aku janji tidakkan lagi terpuruk seperti ini," balas Sakura seadanya.<br>Gaara senang, setidaknya ia berhasil menghibur Sakura dari kesedihannya.  
>"A..ano, kenapa seorang <em>Kazekage<em> sepertimu bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalku!" tanya Sakura, begitu Sadar bahwa jarang ada teman ninja yang tau letak tempat tinggalnya terkecuali sahabat dekatnya sendiri tentunya.  
>"Hn, aku tau semua tentang gadis yang aku sukai," jawab Gaara lembut tanpa meninggalkan kesan dingin pada nada suaranya.<p>

"A-apa maksudnya, Gaara?" Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan-pengakuan-dari sang Kazekage muda tersebut.

"Lupakan!" balas Gaara seraya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, berusaha menghindari tatapan introgasi dari sang manik _e__merald_ dihadapannya tersebut. Hey, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sedang tersipu Gaara.

"Kau menyukaiku, Gaara?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ooh, _poor_ Gaara. Ternyata gadis _Cherry Blossom_ itu mendengar dengan jelas ucapanmu tadi.

"Aa," sahut Gaara, rupanya ia kini benar-benar merasa malu, eh?

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, saling mencoba menelaah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku harus segera kembali, sebentar lagi Temari-_nee _pasti kebingungan jika mengetahui aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari penginapan," ucap Gaara setelah keheningan melanda beberapa saat diantara mereka.

Gaara melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura, ia menatap lembut pada wajah gadis merah muda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau menjagamu, setidaknya sebagai pengganti Naruto dan Sasuke di hatimu. Yah...aku tau mereka tak kan bisa digantikan, maksudku ak-"

"Ssst... Yah, aku mengerti maksudmu, Gaara. Aku baru saja kehilangan mereka, setidaknya berilah aku sedikit waktu untuk mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu," Sakura memotong ucapan Gaara dengan balasan yang sangat manis terdengar di indra pendengaran Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan 'kan?

"Aku tau... Dan aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," jawab Gaara seraya mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Sakura terdiam atas perlakuan lembut sang _Kazekage_ desa Suna tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku kan datang lagi bila ada kesempatan," sambung Gaara lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Gaara berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan pasir yang terbang bersama angin ke arah barat, yah...mungkin ke arah tempat penginapannya di Konoha.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, di otaknya terputar kembali rekaman-rekaman saat ia masih menjadi murid akademi, saat ia begitu mengagumi sosok tampan berdarah Uchiha, saat ia kesal karena dijahili Naruto, saat ia tertawa bersama dua orang sahabat sekaligus rekan setimnya tersebut, saat mereka bertiga bersama-sama berjuang untuk mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai ujian pertama mereka, saat mereka menjalankan misi dan menghadapi bahaya bersama.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu semua membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_... Aku merindukan kalian, apa kabar kalian disana? Terimakasih atas semua kenangan yang pernah kita jalani bersama, terimaksih atas segalanya. Aku...aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Sakura berkata seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan menutup kedua iris _e__merald_nya, ia terlihat begitu menghayati dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hey Sakura, tidakkah kau tau dua orang yang sedang kau pikirkan itu tengah melihatmu sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataanmu dari atas langit.

**THE END**

keterangan :

Aishiteru : Aku mencintaimu

Daisuki dayo : Aku menyayangimu

Sumimasem : ucapan kata maaf dalam bahasa formal (di jepang)

Gomenne : maafkan aku

Onyx : batu permata berwarna hitam pekat dan kelam (digambarkan sebagai mata Sasuke)

Emerald : batu permata berwarna hijau terang (digambarkan sebagai mata Sakura)

Sapphire : batu permata berwarna biru (digambarkan sebagai mata Naruto)

Jade : batu permata berwarna hijau kelam (digambarkan sebagai mata Gaara)

Catatan Author:

Mohon maaf bila ada typo(s) dan EYD yg amburadul... Ayy gak sempet ngedit, abisnya lagi sakit dan lagi tepar di puskesmas.. hehehee... terimakasih udah mau baca...

Sankyuuu~ #peluk readers satu-satu#

Yang mau kritik, saran, protes atau sekedar cuap-cuap tentang fic ini, monggo klik kolom Review nyoooo~... ^,^a

RE-EDIT dari segala typo.

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
